


Under the Table

by nutcase94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, risky oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: You're taking your boyfriend Dean to dinner with your parents. But despite your warnings, Dean likes to play a risky game while your parents are in the other room.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 23





	Under the Table

“Please behave this time.” You sighed, tucking a lose strand of hair behind your ear.

Your date grunted in acknowledgement but you saw a mischievous grin disappear from his face as you turned to face him.

“Dean! Please. I almost moaned in front of my parents!” You hissed the last part loudly, emphasizing your embarrassment. 

The older Winchester chuckled, “don’t worry princess. I won’t do anything that you won’t like.” 

He took your hand, his eyes breaking from the road for only a second before lifting your hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss to the back of it. You sighed, you knew you had to trust him but you knew that he liked trouble. He especially liked causing trouble with you. Last time you had dinner with your parents he’d maneuvered his fingers into your panties and teased you until you were almost begging to leave. 

As you two pulled up to the old farm house, your parents came out to greet you. Surprisingly your father had warmed up to Dean immediately, probably something to do with his admiration of Baby. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, dinner is almost ready.” Your mother embraced you both before turning tail and rushing back into the house. 

Your father pulled you into a tight hug before giving Dean a playful smack on the shoulder. 

“Come on you two, you know how much she likes serving food still piping hot.” Your father made a grimace before following your mother’s trail into the house.

You both followed, Dean keeping as close to you as he thought he could get away with. He smelled faintly of sweat and some cheap hotel cologne he decided to wear. You knew about the lifestyle he and his brother lived and you admired it. It was something you could never do which was part of what had attracted you to Dean to begin with. His rugged looks helped too though. 

Your father called from the dining room, “let’s eat!” 

~

“That was delicious Mrs. Y/L/N. Your daughter cooks pretty well but you’re obviously the master.” Dean grinned at your mother who was beaming at the compliment.   
You gently kicked him from across the table. He knew how to schmooze the right people. For a brief second his eyes flickered to you, an almost savage look in his eyes. You knew that look. He was up to something. And damn was it hot. 

“Well I’m afraid dessert is taking a little longer than I thought it would. Dear, would you please help me in the kitchen?” You mother stood from the table and beckoned your father to follow her to the kitchen. 

They were barely across the threshold when Dean ducked down and disappeared.

“Dean?” You whispered, thinking that maybe you were hallucinating. “Dean? What are you doing?”

You got your answer when a rough hand touch the back of your calf. He ran his hand up your calf to the crook behind your knee, pulling you forward in your seat slightly.

“Dean.” You hissed. 

“If you don’t squirm too much, nobody will notice I’m under the table.” Dean’s deep voice was quiet as it floated to your ears.

Your breathing hitched as you felt the stubble of his cheek scratch along your calf. He pulled your leg over one of his shoulders, careful not to let your knee hit the table. You were thankful for the long tablecloth your mother chose. A gentle nibble was placed on your thigh causing you to gasp. 

“Princess, you still like dark chocolate?” Your father’s voice pulled your mind from the hot breath fanning up your thighs. 

“Yeah,” you tried to keep your voice steady. 

Dean began to press kisses up your one thigh causing the heat between your legs grow. He pulled you forward again so that you sat on the edge of your seat. Taking a deep breath, he nuzzled your dampening panties. A quiet growl escaped his throat, you could feel the vibration against your sensitive skin. 

You tried to regulate your breathing as your heart pounded in your chest. His teeth grazed across the fabric clothing your now swollen clit. He drew the sensitive nub between his teeth before pressing his tongue against the material to tease it. You clawed slightly at the tablecloth, aching for your boyfriend’s touch. 

As if reading your mind, a single digit slipped into your pussy amplifying the already building pleasure. He slowly pumped the finger in and out of you. Occasionally he’d punctuate the thrusts with a curl of his finger, hitting right where he knew would drive you crazy. You took a sharp breath in, feeling your cheeks flush. 

You heard footsteps walking toward the room and you quickly unclenched your fists and attempted to regain control of your breathing. 

“Hey honey…” He paused for a moment and for a second you thought you were caught. “Where’d Dean go?” 

“Bathroom.” You managed to squeak out. 

“Ah, do you know if he’d prefer whipped cream over ice cream?” He asked earnestly. 

You smiled and nodded, trying not to grit your teeth too much as your boyfriend’s tongue swirled around your clit. 

“Good, your mother wants it to be perfect.” He gave you a cheesy grin before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

You gasped as quietly as you could feeling the familiar sensation of pleasure pooling in your belly. Dean released your clit giving another gentle nip to your thigh. You could feel your slit dripping from your pussy as it tightened around his finger. His tongue trailed down your thigh giving you a gentle push over the edge. You felt your thigh shake as your orgasm ripped through your body. 

Never did you think you’d orgasm at the dining room you grew up having meals in. You let out a deep breath. Dean reappeared in his seat, holding up his hand dramatically. You flushed at the sight of your juices dripping down his finger and palm. He licked up his hand before licking his finger clean as well. 

“Better than any dessert, ever.” He smirked knowingly at your heated face. 

“Well you haven’t had my pie yet!” Your mother appeared back in the dining room, holding the pie above her head. 

Your father followed behind her holding ice cream and whipped cream. 

He turned to you, “we decided to do both.” 

“Y/N told me that pie is your favorite dessert.” You mother chirped placing the pie on the table. 

You hesitantly looked at your boyfriend, concerned what expression your boyfriend wore on his face. Sure enough he had a big grin on his face as he looked at you. 

“Yeah but I have to admit, your daughter is almost as sweet as any.” He barely masked the suggestive tone in his voice but your parents seemed oblivious. 

You kept your eyes downcast the rest of the time, feeling your boyfriend’s piercing eyes bearing into the top of your skull. As you left your parents made sure to give you the remainder of the pie as you both promised to come back soon. After in the car you sighed heavily finally turning to look at the Winchester. 

“That was not behaving.” You frowned.

He chuckled in response, “did you like it?” 

You mumbled your response, not willing to admit that it was probably one of the most pleasurable orgasms you’d ever had. He laughed again already knowing the answer. 

“I won’t do it again if it really bothers you that much.” He offered. 

“How about, you can still do stuff like that but not in my parent’s house.” You gave him a small smile which earned a huge grin from him.

“Deal.”


End file.
